helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Second Morning
|producer = Tsunku |length = 46:13 |Last = First Time 1st Album (1998) |Next = 3rd -LOVE Paradise- 3rd Album (2000) |Single1 = Daite HOLD ON ME! |Single2 = Memory Seishun no Hikari |Single3 = Manatsu no Kousen |Single4 = Furusato }} Second Morning (セカンドモーニング) is the second album from Morning Musume. It was released in both CD (EPCE-5025) and MiniDisc (EPYE-5025) on July 28, 1999. This is the last studio album to feature 1st generation member Fukuda Asuka, though she had left the group before the release of this album. It features their four previous singles’ A-sides (some of the tracks slightly mixed), a mix of the single B-sides "Never Forget" and "Koi no Shihatsu Ressha", and six new songs. The CD comes in a card board cover. The limited editions had 1 of 7 different colored mini photobooks: red, dark blue, light blue, green, yellow, and purple. The yellow mini photobook became the standard after first press sold out. The album reached #3 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for fourteen weeks, selling 428,990 copies. It also reached #60 on the yearly Oricon chart for 1999. Nearly twenty years after its release, the album was released as a set of two TOWER RECORDS Limited LP records. It was pre-sold at the store opening of TOWER VINYL SHINJUKU on March 21, 2019, and was released at all TOWER RECORDS locations and TOWER RECORDS ONLINE on April 1, 2019."TOWER VINYLオープン記念！アナログ化プロジェクト始動　第一弾はモー娘。タンポポから嶋大輔のあの名曲など6作を限定リリース" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. 2019-03-08."タワーレコードとのコラボによる、ハロプロアナログ化プロジェクト第1弾リリース決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-3-13. Tracklist CD; MD; Digital #NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY #Manatsu no Kousen (Vacation Mix) #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Suki de ×5 (好きで×5（かけるファイブ); I Love You ×5) #Furusato #Daite HOLD ON ME! (N.Y.Mix) #Papa ni Niteiru Kare (パパに似ている彼; My Boyfriend Who Looks Like My Dad) #Senkou Hanabi (せんこう花火; Sparklers) #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (Album Version) #Otome no Shinrigaku (乙女の心理学; Psychology Of A Girl) #Never Forget (Large Vocal Mix) #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! (ダディドゥデドダディ！) TOWER RECORDS Limited LP Records Record 1= ;Side A #NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY #Manatsu no Kousen (Vacation Mix) #Memory Seishun no Hikari ;Side B #Suki de ×5 #Furusato #Daite HOLD ON ME! (N.Y.Mix) |-|Record 2= ;Side A #Papa ni Niteiru Kare #Senkou Hanabi #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (Album Version) ;Side B #Otome no Shinrigaku #Never Forget (Large Vocal Mix) #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya (last credited album), Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka (uncredited) *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka Album Information #NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Keyboards: Maejima Yasuaki #*Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #Manatsu no Kousen (Vacation Mix) #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Suki de ×5 #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Keyboards: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Drums: Sano Yasuo #*Double Bass: Mizutani Hiroaki #*Vibraphone: Katori Yoshihiko #*Baritone and Tenor Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari #Furusato #Daite HOLD ON ME! (N.Y. Mix) #Papa ni Niteiru Kare #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki #Senkou Hanabi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (Album Version) #Otome no Shinrigaku #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kono Shin #Never Forget (Large Vocal Mix) #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Concert Performances ;NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Suki de ×5 *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei *Nakazawa Yuuko Live at Cotton Club -Shinshi wa Imademo Mini ga O-suki!- - Nakazawa Yuko ;Papa ni Niteiru Kare *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *Goto Maki First Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Go! Makking GOLD~ - Goto Maki *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Niigaki Risa ;Senkou Hanabi *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ *Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan - Abe Natsumi *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu - Mori Saki *Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Ikuta Erina ~ Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ - Takagi Sayuki, Inaba Manaka ;Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (Album Version) *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 ;Otome no Shinrigaku *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 - Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka + Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 -Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka + Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki ;Da Di Du De Do Da Di! *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ - Kobushi Factory Trivia *In 2015, Abe Natsumi recorded a solo version of "Suki de ×5" for her album Dreams. *"Senkou Hanabi" features mainly Abe Natsumi on vocals, while the rest of the group does the harmonies and chorus. *"Otome no Shinrigaku" features Yasuda Kei and Ichii Sayaka on vocals. Tsunku was impressed by how well they sounded and worked together, he teamed them up with Maki Goto to create the group Petitmoni. *"Never Forget" is Fukuda Asuka's graduation song and features her on vocals with the rest of the group singing the chorus. References External Links *Discography: **CD and MD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: NIGHT OF TOKYO CITY, Suki de ×5, Papa ni Niteiru Kare, Senkou Hanabi, Koi no Shihatsu Ressha, Otome no Shinrigaku, Never Forget, Da Di Du De Do Da Di! *Second Morning Limited Booklets Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:1999 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Album Category:Morning Musume LPs Category:2019 LPs cs:Second Morning es:Second Morning fr:Second Morning Category:Platinum Certification